


One of Those

by myth_taken



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine needs a better name... they enlist Perry for help, somehow managing to come out to her in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those

"I need a name." LaFontaine was sitting at their computer, absentmindedly scrolling down a Google search result page for "gender neutral names".

"Is this for another one of your stories?" Perry asked, turning from the corner of the room where she was making yet another batch of brownies. "I thought you stopped writing."

"I didn't  _stop_. I just  _paused_. And no, it's not for a story. It's for myself."

"You already have a name. It's-"

"If you say Susan, I will singlehandedly orchestrate your destruction. Which, considering we have a very bribeable vampire living across the hall, should not be hard."

"But that _is_ your name! Or LaFontaine. I don't see why you can't use one of those."

LaFontaine spun their blue office chair around to face Perry. "I don't have good associations with those names. LaFontaine's better than Susan, but only by a bit."

"Okay, then. Names." Perry sat down on her bed, deep in thought. After a moment, she came up with, "Marie! Or Lucy, or Ophelia, or-"

LaFontaine sighed. This was going to be harder than they'd expected, although perhaps they should have known Perry wouldn't make this easy. "No, Perr. I don't want a girl's name."

"But... you're a girl, aren't you?" Perry's eyes widened. "Aren't you?"

"I-" LaFontaine faltered. Perry might completely reject them in her search for normalcy. But if they had to hear the word "Susan" come out of an unsuspecting Perry's mouth one more time... no. It would be better to just say it. After too long of a pause, they shook their head. "I've told you about- about non-binary genders, right?"

"I think so," Perry said. "I still don't understand how a person can just be neither."

"I do. I understand it a bit too well. Um, Perry, I have to tell you this now-" 

Perry interrupted LaFontaine's dawdling. "Are you saying  _you're_  one of those people? Oh, do I have to get used to new pronouns for you?"

"If you- I mean, I feel a lot better with neutral pronouns. Please."

"Of course! You're my best friend," Perry said. "I'm not going to lose you again, and something tells me you're going to be a lot happier like this." Perry walked across the room to pull LaFontaine into a hug.

"Thanks, Perr." LaFontaine broke from Perry's hold and turned back to their computer. "So, names?"

 


End file.
